A Rebel is Born
by Chemo the Herald akaDarthLarry
Summary: A Stormie Defects Please Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Intro.

"Stormtrooper Unit 11, Stormtrooper Unit 11, Go to  
Turbolaser # 12 for guard duly," said the monotone voice  
on the intercom. "'that's us" I mumbled. "Quiet, 7" the  
commander said over the comm. My number is 12-56-97,  
but the commander & everyone else calls me 7 "Yes Sir!" I  
said immediately & snapped to attention. We walked to  
the nearest turbolift bank in perfect formation & called a  
turbolift. My original goal when I joined the Empire was  
to become a TIE Fighter pilot, but during training I was  
discovered to have the perfect skilIs for a stormie. So now  
I'm on the Death Star. As the turbolift got there, suddenly over  
the intercom I heard yelling. I was just able to make out  
"We're under attack, two squadrons of Rebel fighters  
incoming!" We hurried & got into the turbolift. The  
turbolift shot up & soon we were in our  
turbolaser. Suddenly I saw them, two squadrons. One was  
of X-Wings & the other of Y-Wings. Immediately the two  
gunners began firing at them. Then I saw the Y-Wings  
dive for a trench & disappear from view. The X-Wings  
flew over us & I nearly ducked before I remembered there  
was an inch of parasteel between them & us. When one of  
the gunners shot a X-Wing I noticed something, the Rebel  
Pilots where willing to die to save their friends & other  
beings in the galaxy. While these gunners were killing  
them Just so they could kill more people. I noticed only one  
Y-Wing pulled out of the trench. I knew I needed to Join  
the Rebels. Since I was posted near the turbolift I could   
call it & escape to the hanger. In the hanger I could steal   
a shuttle & go join the Rebels, But I knew I needed to save   
these pilots. How could I? Then I noticed the gunners were  
right in front of me. I could shoot them when the turbolift  
got here & escape. I put my hand behind my back &  
pushed the turbolift call button. As I pushed the button I  
saw the last three of X-Wings enter the trench. I waited  
painfully hoping the turbolift would hurry up & get here.  
As I saw a damaged X-Wing pull out of the trench I heard   
the buzz signifying that the turbolift was there. As the gunners  
targeted the X-Wing I fired. Both gunners died instantly  
as the turbolaser blew up. As I jumped into the turbolift I  
heard the commander yell "What are you doing!". As the  
turbolift door closed I saw a Corellian Freighter drop in  
from hyperspace & begin flying towards us. I told the  
turbolift to go to the shuttle hanger & to make it a non-stop  
trip. The turbolift immediately dropped & within seconds I  
was in the hanger. I ran towards a shuttle & jumped into  
the pilots seat & took off. As I was flying away I saw  
above me one Y-Wing, the X-Wing I had saved, another  
X-Wing & the Corellian Freighter. Now that I had a  
better look at it I could tell the Freighter was a heavily  
modified YT-1300 model. Moments after my escape I felt  
the shuttle buck under a shock wave. When I looked in the  
rear scopes I saw that the Death Star was gone! I  
immediately told the nav computer to calculate a course  
that would take me to Imperial Center, which when it was  
under the Old Republic Rule was named Coruscant. Once   
the course was set I jumped into hyperspace.  
  
A Week Later  
  
"This is Imperial Center Control to Unidentified Lambda-Class  
Shuttle please shut down all systems & prepare to be bearded,   
Finally I was there, I had reached Imperial Center, I planned   
on stealing a larger vehicle & finding the Rebels so I could join  
them. When the Star Destroyer brought me on board the crew  
members sure looked surprised that I was a stormtrooper. "Who  
are you!" I heard over my barely functioning comm. "  
Stormtrooper number twelve dash fifty six dash ninety  
seven. I escaped from The Death Star in this shuttle, The  
crewers looked at each other & took me to a detention cell  
where they took my gun belt & my blaster. About two  
hours later I was taken down to the planet where they told  
me I was free to go. I immediately found a landing pad.  
After the sun went down (You could never say there was  
night on Imperial Center) I snuck into the landing pad  
stole a shuttle & launched. I went through the shields  
behind a freighter & as soon as I was through the shields I  
left the system at top speed to go join the Rebel Alliance.  
  
  
The End 


	2. A Interdictor!!!

As 7 woke up he knew something was wrong. The shuttle wasn't moving through hyperspace any more. Immediately he went to the cockpit. What he saw almost made him scream! Right ahead of him was an Interdictor Cruiser. Suddenly the comm. buzzed, he had a message. "Probably the Interdictor" he said to himself. He activated the comm. "Unidentified shuttle, who are you?" said a gruff voice" Shut down all systems & prepare to be boarded" it continued. He used the scopes to look closely at the Interdictor. Its bow said "Black Asp". He thought jees lowees aren't they dumb, using an Interdictor I have all the codes too to destroy me.   
Seven replied, "look whoever you are, you tell Captain Iillor to turn of the gravity well generators or I'll turn them off for you!"   
The voice replied, "Repeat who are you?"  
"Tell Iillor that its former stormie number twelve, fifty six, ninety seven. She'll know who I am"  
  
On the Interdictor, when she was delivered the comm. message Captain Uwlla Iillor practically screamed. She told the messenger "Do what ever he wants!! He has all the codes to this ship! He can blow it up if he wants to!"  
  
On the shuttle # 7 got another message. "We are shutting down the cone now"  
Seven replied "Good now tell Captain Iillor to tell me what my real name is!" There was a slight pause   
"Iillor says your real name is Fred Iillor!"  
"Good now download the memory banks of the Asp into my computer on comm. channel 37"  
"Yes sir"  
As soon as the information was downloaded Fred Iillor formerly Stormtrooper number 12-56-97 jumped into hyperspace on his previous course.   
  



	3. On Yavin

As Fred Iillor pulled the shuttle out of hyperspace, he was thinking about how unlikely it was that the Rebels would still be on Yavin 4. He had come to see if he could find were they gone. As the shuttle came around Yavin, he could see the debris field where the Death Star had blown up. Suddenly his comm. buzzed.  
"Imperial-Class Star Destroyer Death to Unidentified Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle. Who are you? What is your business?" He was right the Rebels were gone. This Star Destroyer had probably destroyed the base or at least scared the Rebels off.  
"This Captain Fred of the Assault Shuttle Blast-Em. Please get out of my way. I'm going to inspect the Rebel base."  
"Fred, We can't allow that"  
"Well too bad. Good-bye" He immediately set to work destroying the Star Destroyer. In under a minute it was gone. The Star Destroyer had apparently been heavily damaged by the escaping Rebels. As he headed down to the planet he knew it would take him a while to find the base.  
As he entered the atmosphere he scanned for lifeforms. That didn't help any because the whole planet was covered in animal life. He then ran a visual scan & all he saw was temples, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees,& more trees!!! He then scanned for electronics. He found a large concentration in the largest temple. He landed near the temple & walked in. He walked, crawled & blasted his way through the rubble. He eventuely found the computer room, after a few hours. With a little bit of time was able to get into the computer. Soon he found their "destination". He knew they weren't going there so he used an algorithm that he had discovered to find the base. He then refueled his shuttle & launched towards Hoth. He knew that it would probably be years before they got there so he decided he would stay in the nearby Bespin system. Once he left the gravity well of the Yavin system he launched into hyperspace for the Bespin system & Cloud City on it's main planet Bespin.   



	4. Battle over Bespin

Fred Illior pulled out of hyperspace 1,000 klicks (kilometers) from bespin. As he entered the atmosphere he nearly got ran into by a fleeing Luxury craft. Suprisingly he detected no lifeforms on board. When he came into visual range of Cloud City he saw that Cloud City was tipping over at a 45 degree angle.   
  
He immediatly radioed CC & asked, "Do you need any help?"   
  
They replied, "catch that stupid ship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"There is no-one on board!"  
  
"That's because it's a stupid droid!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok-Ok I'm going" He immediatly pulled around in a quick "smugglers turn". He then opened up his thrusters to full. The engines screamed with their contained energies.   
  
"Be careful that things got 12 turbolasers!!!", screamed the controller on Cloud City over the comm.   
  
"Shields up", Fred mumbled. He quickly gained on the fleeing craft. As soon as he was in range he opened up with lasers. He wondered why the Luxury ship's shield never activated. Suddenly it hit him!! That was a remote controlled decoy.  
  
"Pull back it's a decoy!!!!!!!!!" ,he yelled at the comm, just as one of the other pursuer craft exploded. He immediatly pulled around and ordered the other craft to attack the real ship. "Stang! It jumped into hyperspace!!"   
  
Fred just barely managed to land on Cloud City. As soon as he climbed out of his ship, he recieved a hero's welcome for saving all the other pilots. 


End file.
